1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for adjusting the height of a piano pedal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Piano pedals are provided on the lower portion of a piano body A at a front frame 17, as shown in FIG. 1, and are used by a piano player to change tone quality. Conventionally, a horizontal portion 1a of a pedal fringe 1 having an L-shaped form is fixed to the upper surface of a bottom plate 18 of the body A by means of a bolt 19, and the proximal end of a pedal frame is pivotally fixed through a support shaft 20 to the upper end of a vertical portion 1b of the pedal fringe 1. A horizontal rod 22 which swings under the force of a spring 21 is connected to the intermediate portion of the pedal frame 2 through a hanging rod 23. The distal end of the pedal frame 2 is led through a hole 24 which is formed in the lower portion of the front frame 17 of the piano body A and which is padded with a pedal cushioning cloth 3. A pedal 4 is fixedly mounted on the distal end of the pedal frame 2.
In the above-described arrangement, since the vertical position of the pedal 4 is fixed, it may be too high or too low for individual players.
The pedal position is therefore fitted for individual players by moving the player's stool toward or away from the piano or by adjusting the height of the stool.